


Peppermint Mocha and Muffins

by PseudoName (Sambender)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Espeically Henry, Fluff, Found Family, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Derek Morgan, Tired Reid, they all love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambender/pseuds/PseudoName
Summary: Spencer gets a little carried away and ends up spending the night in the office. Panic ensues.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Peppermint Mocha and Muffins

The elevator doors finally slide open and Morgan steps out, a coffee cup in each hand. Peppermint floods his senses and makes his eyes water and he’s really wishing he had stuck to Reid’s usual black coffee with 6 sugars. But it’s a special thank you so he had taken the extra step. He props the glass door with his foot and steps in, heading to Reid’s desk only to see he’s not there yet. He’s never not been there when Morgan got in.

Morgan stops at his own desk to place his coffee and bag and then he walks over to Reid’s desk. His bag is there, thrown under the desk as it usually is. A Doctor Who mug sits just to the right of a capped pen but the coffee looks like it’s long since cold. He’s about ready to yell for Hotch that Reid’s missing but the older agent is at his side before he can.

“He never signed out last night or in this morning. I’m about to ask Garcia to check the cameras as soon as she gets in.”

“Have her trace his phone first. If he’s out by choice he’d know to bring his phone and if he isn’t he’d at least try to bring it.”

“Good point.” Hotch pauses, a clear sign that he’s as worried as Morgan but trying not to show it. “He’s alright. Probably just forgot to sign out last night and came in early and decided to… go for a walk… in the rain… at 8 in the morning… without his umbrella.” His face is losing its firmness, worry slowly filling his eyes.

“Hotch, you’re spiraling. He probably just went to the library and got lost in a book. If Garcia can’t trace his phone we’ll go there first.” Morgan does his best to sound reassuring he’s beginning to panic as well. Luckily, Garcia comes into the room with her signature smile and a cookies and cream coffee that’s more a milkshake than anything else.

“Good morning, gorgeous men.” She steps right up between them and then frowns. “Where’s my baby? I made him muffins because he said he’d never had one and they’re still warm.”

“We were hoping you’d help find him. He hasn’t signed in or out and his bag’s still here.” Morgan runs a hand over her back, hopping to ease the stress.

“Oh, my God. Hold this,” she passes her drink to Hotch who fumbles to catch it but doesn’t let it spill. She grabs her phone and taps it a few times. “His phone is in the building. Is that good or bad? Good or bad? Someone tell me right now.”

“We don’t know, sweetness. When was the last time you guys saw or heard from him?” He’s really starting to panic now.

“Uh, yesterday he called me. I think it was around 5:30, and he told me the package I ordered had arrived and was sitting in my office. I thanked him and that was it.”

“Okay, 5:30? He texted me at 6 and said he did some of the files I had sitting on my desk because he knew I have to leave early today. I asked him how many ‘some’ meant and he said all of them. Like, all 15 files I had for the entire day. I bought him a coffee, some seasonal peppermint mocha or something, to thank him.”

“Alright, well, that means he was here until at least 6 and I didn’t hear anything from him after work. Is there anyone he would’ve contacted after 6?” Hotch crossed his arms over his chest.

They stood in silence until Garcia clapped. “Henry! He tells Henry a bedtime story every night over the phone! He said he used to listen to a book on tape every night and he wanted Henry to be able to experience that without having to listen to some random stranger’s voice. I don’t know what time but I know that he wouldn’t miss it for the world. Where’s JJ? JJ!” Garcia calls out as JJ enters the room.

JJ hurries over, sensing the panic in Garcia’s voice. “What? What’s wrong? Where’s Reid?”

“Penelope said that Reid calls you every night to tell Henry a story? Did he call you last night?”

“Henry has his own phone just to talk to me, Will, or Spence so he just calls Spencer whenever he’s ready for a story. It’s after Will and I say goodnight to him; we’re not even allowed in the room when they talk.”

“So Henry called him last night?”

“Yes, and this morning like he does everyday. Why?” JJ was beginning to panic as well.

“This morning? What time,” Hotch asked.

“Uh, Henry went into his room after breakfast and didn’t come back out because he doesn’t have school today. It was probably about 6:30 when he went in? I can check,” JJ pulls out her own phone and messes with it for a minute before her face contorts to one of confusion. “He called him at 6:32 but it says he’s still on the phone?”

“With Reid?” Morgan this time.

“Yes, I can enter the call. Hold on,” she enters the call and puts it on speaker. Henry’s voice rings out, talking about dinosaurs like he’s reading from a book. “Hen?”

“Mom? You’re not s’pose to listen!” He sounds upset that his story has been interrupted.

“I know, baby. This is an emergency. Are you talking to yourself on here?”

“No! I’m telling ‘Pencer a story! Like he does for me!”

“Okay. Has he been responding?”

“Mmn, nope! You’re not allowed to talk during a bedtime story, that’s the rule! I think it’s a stupid rule but he says it’s to help you fall asleep so he’s not allowed to talk.” He sounds happy again.

“Okay. What was the last thing you talked about before you started your story?”

“I told him not to talk during my story.”

JJ laughs and Hotch grins. “And before that?”

“Oh! He said he wanted to steal our couches and bring them to work! Yeah! He thought the couch you guys have was made for short people like me and that we should switch couches.”

“Couch,” Morgan said before he walked to the briefing room and saw Reid, laying on the couch. “Jesus.”

The others followed him and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw him. He was flat on his back, feet hanging off the edge of the couch. His phone was still u to his ear, Morgan rolled his eyes at the sight while Garcia cooed.

“Henry? You wanna yell to wake him up?” JJ smiled as she spoke.

“Yes!” Their only warning before… “Ahhh!” Henry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Spencer jolted up instantly and grabbed the phone, eyes still sealed. “Henry? Henry! What’s going on? Are you okay? Where’s your dad?” He rubbed at his eyes.

“Hi! I’m okay! Daddy’s in the office! Mommy said to wake you up, does that mean my story worked?”

That got Spencer to open his eyes and see the group of very amused agents. He rolled his eyes and movies so he was only taking up one cushion. “Yeah, buddy, you’re the best storyteller. I didn’t think I could find dinosaurs any more interesting until you started reading.”

“Not better than you! You’re the best storyteller in the world! If you told a dinosaur a story they’d like it so much they’d come back to life!”

Everyone aww’ed at that, Garcia going as far as to clutch her heart while Spencer responded. “That’s very sweet, Henry. Maybe we’ll have to try that. Does that sound fun?”

You could hear Henry’s little breaths pick up with excitement. “At the dinosaur museum? Can you take me to the dinosaur museum?”

Reid smiled and laughed while he rubbed at a sore spot on his neck. “Yeah, Henry, at the dinosaur museum. If you finish cleaning your room and your dad tells me you ate all of your lunch then we can go tonight.”

“Yes!” His little voice is beyond ecstatic. “I promise I’ll eat all my vegetables! The dinosaurs are gonna be so excited! Do you remember the story about the people under the tree? I think they’d like that one. Do you remember it?”

Reid was grinning, cheeks big enough to nearly cover his honey brown eyes. “Yes, Henry, I remember it.”

There was a brief pause before Henry spoke again. “Oh, yeah. You remember everything.”

“I remember everything,” Reid confirmed. “That’s how I know I told you to wake me up when your mom left.” He looked up at JJ who was smiling smugly.

“You were tired! And mommy says not to wake you up whenever I see you sleeping ‘cause sometimes you forget how to sleep.”

Reid rolled his eyes again. “That’s right, baby. Good job.” JJ seemed very proud of herself.

“Henry, your mom’s still listening to our super top secret conversation,” Reid gave his own grin back.

“Mooom! You’re not allowed to listen! Only me and Uncle Spencer can hear us! I’m telling dad and he’s gonna take away your snacks.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave you guys to your conversation,” JJ smiles and hangs up before retreating, waving the others out with her.

Hotch gives him a quick look then points to his watch and holds up 10 fingers. He’s somehow got to find a way to wrap this conversation up in a ten minutes. He gives a quick thumbs up in response then he’s alone in the room.

He manages to get done with the call in 8 minutes and 56 seconds and then returns to his desk where the others have once again crowded.

Hotch takes the first turn. “Spend the night again and you’re grounded.”

“Grounded?” Reid smiles, assuming he’s joking.

“I’ll take away your weekend Henry privileges for a month and we’ll switch the coffee to decaf.” JJ’s arms are crossed with fake anger that Reid recognizes more as worry.

“Okay, ‘m sorry,” he gives a small nod and the parents depart.

“Peppermint mocha with whipped cream. Was meant to be a ‘thank you’ for doing my cases but now it’s just to wake you up. I’ll buy you lunch instead.”

“And I’ve got breakfast! Warm double chocolate chip muffin! I made enough for everyone but you have to eat yours first!” Garcia excitedly extends the muffin and Reid takes it.

“Thank you both. Sorry I worried you.”

“You should be. Love you, kid,” Morgan ruffles his hair.


End file.
